Camping? Eww
by BOLDtruth
Summary: Massie is forced to go camping...ew while shes at camp she makes friends and sees a familiar face. i know bad summary. Rated T bc i dont know what i will write
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Dont own the clique.

"Massie sweetheart come here for minute."

"Yep." I said rushing downstairs.

"We are going on a trip for our anniversary and we don't want you here we want you to have a great time so we are sending you to camp."

"WHAT!? You can not be serious. What if there is a bear and he kills me? Then all my clotheswillhavetogotoLayneandotherLBRsandtheywillbecome-"

"MASSIE! Enough you're going and that's that." William said cutting her off. "Now go pack you're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes a packing list is on the website."

"Humph." She said stomping up the stairs.

* * *

**Next day….**

"Massie come down here."

"Coming mom." I hollered down and tugged my suitcase with me.

"Okay you ready to go?"

"I guess." I sighed

"okay the bus will be here soon."

"BUS!? Eww nowhatifthereisahoboawnthebusandhespillschilionmeandtriestoeatitoffofmeandthenahhh!whatifhetouchesmewiththosehobohand-"

"Massie you need to stop doing that youre worrying me."

"Sorry."

"And there won't be any hobos it's a camp bus. Oh before I forget I got you a camp shirt!"

"EW soo not wearing that."

"First day you have to."

I sighed threw the shirt on which was two sizes too big so I tied it up with a clear band.

"Oh the bus is here. Bye I love you."

"Bye." I said and walked up to the bus.

"Name?"

"Massie Block."

"Okay find a seat."

I walked onto the bus everyone seemed to know each other I had to find a seat I wasn't going to be the LBR who sat alone.

"Block?" A voice asked. No one called me that except… I turned and sure enough it was derrick.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped

"Ms Block please sit down."

I looked for a seat but there were none so I plopped next to Derrick.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't know why im here."

"Well Cam convinced me to come and he decide to be 'sick' today."

"I don't care" I said leaning back and closing my eyes.

* * *

"WE ARE HERE!" the lady at front yelled waking me up.

"Now when we get off everyone go to the cafeteria and you will get your cabin number."

We all trudged to the cafeteria. I looked around and saw letters on the wall A-E F-J and so on so I walked up to the table that was below A-E.

"Name?"

"Block. Massie Block."

The old lady skimmed threw the pile. "Ah here ya go cabin 5. Now take a seat."

I walked away and grabbed a seat near the back and waited.

"Helloooo campers!"

"Hey!" a few kids yelled.

"Now on your card you will find your cabin number and rules. Cabins will have four kids in each you will have to be dressed and in the cafeteria by 7:00am. Some quick rules don't steal and no boys in girl cabins past six or girls in boy cabins the rest is on the card. We will tell anything else tomorrow morning just get settled tonight and come back here at 7:30. You are dismissed. Oh and don't forget to get a map on your way out."

I grabbed a map and followed it to cabin 5 which wasn't hard to find and went inside. There were already two girls in it unpacking they both turned and looked at me.

"Hi im Alex." The blonde said.

"And im Heather." The brunette said.

"Massie."

"Cool name how old are you?" Heather asked.

"seventeen."

"Im seventeen too and Alex is 16."

This might be oka- A girl burst through the door disrupting my thought.

"Hi." She said throwing two duffle bags onto the open bed.

"Hi Im Alex and that's Heather and Massie."

"Maddi. Does anyone know the time?"

"umm… its seven." Heather answered

"Great im going to jog see ya later." She said walking outside.

"She seems nice." Alex said.

"I don't know." Heather said.

…………………..7:30………………….

The four of us walked into the cafeteria and got in line to eat.

"eww." I said looking at the food.

Alex let out a giggle "Don't worry it tastes okay I came here last year."

I grabbed a salad and sat with my roommates since I didn't know anyone else.

"Hey Block." Derrick said walking by me.

"ugh…"

"Whos that?" Heather asked.

"Derrick Harrington. We used to go out but we broke up about a two years ago."

"Oh that sucks."

_Yeah. WAIT no it doesn't suck you don't like him. _

"HEYYY campers!"

"Gawd shes annoying."

"I hear ya." Alex said "Last year was a nightmare but fun."

"After dinner you will go back to your cabins and sleep sleep sleep cause tomorrow is a big day." She said and walked off the stage.

"So what do you do here?" I asked

"They change it every year." Alex shrugged.

Thats it so review plz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer-if i owned it would i be here?

"Hey Massie wake up." Heather said lightly shaking me

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes.

"You have half an hour to get ready we will meet you in the cafeteria."

"Kay." I said rolling out of bed. I took a quick shower and pulled on my purple juicy tank and a pair of shorts. Quickly applied some makeup and hurried to the cafeteria.

I grabbed my breakfast and went to sit with my roommates.

"Hey." They all said.

"Hi."

"CAMPERS! How ya doin? Todays activates are taped under your table. Have fun!"

"Why didn't they just put it on the table?"

"Cause the lady is crazy." Maddi answered

"You got that right." Alex said pulling the paper off the bottom "Okay girls cabins 5 and 6 are going to play soccer with the guys cabins 5 and 6."

"Soccer." I moaned.

…..Soccer field…… (after they changed clothes)

"Is that it?" I asked pointing

"Ummhmm." Alex said nodding

We walked torward the field.

"Aww crap."

"Huh?" Heather asked

"Derrick." They all scanned the field and saw him.

"He is soo hot." Alex sighed

We all laughed and walked to the field.

"Ah the other cabin five is here now can start. Cabin five is with cabin five and cabin six is with cabin six that's how its going to be the whole week. Now go decide positions."

"I call goalie." Derrick said when we got to our side of the field.

"Why do you get to be goalie?" Some guy with shaggy brown hair asked.

"Cause im really good ask Massie."

"Yeah sure your good." I said

"Awwwwsome advantage." Two guys said high fiving.

"I want to be goalie." The guy with shaggy hair said

"Why?" Derrick asked.

"So I can watch the girls." He said winking at us.

"Ew!" we shrieked.

"Well shouldn't we know are teammates names?" another with black hair asked

"Alex and im 16."

"Ryan, 16." The shaggy brunette said winking at Alex which caused her to giggle.

"Derrick 17."

"Duke, 17."

"Chad, 17."

"Massie, 17."

"Maddi, 16"

"Heather, 17." Derrick gave us the rest of our positions and we started.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. We won." Alex said

"What did you except we had an awesome goalie." Derrick said

"You keep telling yourself that." I said

"Oh… I suppose you could have done better."

"Better then you? Yeah."

"Show us."

"What?"

"Let me try and get the ball past you."

"No."

"Scared Block?"

"No."

"Then come o-"

"LETS GO PEPOLE! You have more activities to do. Go change into something you can hike in."

"Hiking what if there are like bears?" Alex said tiring to keep her voice down.

"Don't worry." Ryan said wrapping his arm around her.

"Get changed people! Meet me here in five minutes."

"Alright lets go." I said and they all followed including red faced Alex.

…5 min…

We walked back onto the field.

"Good everyone is dressed correctly. Now as you see I have four book bags inside there are sack lunches, trial mix, two water bottles, first aid kit,a jacket, a lantern, flash light, and two sleeping bags. You and your partner are going to follow a map and find a tent where you will spend the night."

"What?" we all asked.

"It teaches you to survive and as long as you don't pass the fence you are on camp property and no bears are on camp property and we can come looking for you if you get lost. Now I will put you in pairs it will be boy/girl for safety reasons and the back pack is heavy. If we find out, and we will trust me we will, that anything happens at night you will have serious consequences."

"Dang it." Ryan said jokingly.

The camp consoler gave him a stern look.

"Whoa calm down I was just joking."

"You better be. Now I will start with cabin five. Ryan and Maddi."

"Yeah!"

"Nevermind Ryan and Alex."

"Boo." But I knew he was joking was this person dumb how could she not tell he liked Alex?

"Ok Chad and Heather, Derrick and Massie, an-"

"WHAT?" we said at the same time

"Looks like I made a good choice."

"NO you didn't change my partner… please." I begged

"And Duke and Maddi."

_Damn her._

Once she finished cabin six she handed us a map and compass told us how to work it and sent us off.

Derrick and Massie…

"No turn right." I said

"Its left." Derrick said rolling his eyes.

"Right."

"left."

"Right."

"Look." He said showing me the compass a second time. He was right.

"Fine left."

He smiled and continued.

"We almost there?"

"Yep it should be around here it says the tent is orange and grey."

"There." I said pointing I was soo ready to rest.

...Review plz i always like reviews and ideas or critisim


	3. Chapter 3

"_There." I said pointing I was soo ready to rest._

"Finally." he said throwing the bag down and pulled out the two sleeping bags.

"Here." He said throwing one at me.

"ahh!" I screamed trying to catch it but it fell on the ground. "Gee thanks."

"Welcome." He said laying his out in the tent. So I did the same.

"Here." He said handing me my lunch. I gladly took it and looked inside.

"Ugh…"

"Foods food Mass."

"Right." I said taking a bite of my sandwich. It was okay.

When we finished he stood up and said "I guess we should go find dinner."

"Wait, f-i-n-d dinner?"

"Yep. I guess I will go over to lake and fish. You can look for berries I think there is a book in the bag it might have a list poisonous berries."

"Ugh…" I said while looking for the book. "Here it is."

Turned to the page with berries on it and went looking.

When I got back he still was gone so I found my lunch bag and threw the berries in it.

"Here."

"AH!" I whipped around to see Derrick soaking wet shirtless holding a fish and his shirt. _Whoa that kid has muscles._

"Take it." He snapped holding the fish out.

"Eww no."

".."

I slowly reached out and took it. I shivered and put it on the lunch bag.

"So like what do we do with it?"

"Cook it." He said going into the tent.

So I gathered some sticks and put them in a pile and looked at them half hoping they would catch on fire by themselves, but they didn't. So I looked through the book and remembered I had a compact mirror in my pocket so I started the fire. I couldn't help but smile.

When it was done derrick came out "Oh your done? Wow."

"I know." I said

We ate the trial mix and berries. He ate the fish but I wasn't going to eat that thing. So I popped gum into my mouth.

"Where'd you get that?"

"It was in my pocket. Here." I said throwing him a piece.

"Thanks Block."

"Well im going to bed" I said throwing water on the fire.

"Yeah im going to also."

So we went into the tent and I unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled into it. Derrick pulled off his his shirt and crawled into his.

"Could you turn the other way?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"I don't want to face you and I always sleep facing this way."

"Whatever." He said turning over. I watched his breathing and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to a scratching noise coming from outside. _OH MY GOD. No calm down the counsler said there weren't any bears. Go back to sleep its still dark. _I closed my eyes but I heard it again.

"Derrick." I whispered. No answer, "Derrick" I said giving him a little shake.

"Wha.." he mumbled

"Do you hear that."

"yeah..."

"Derrick!"

"What?" he said turning towards me.

"I heard a scratching noise."

"I don't think a bear is going to sit outside and lightly scratch the tent, its probably just a twig." He said turning back over.

"Theres something crawling on the tent."

"Probably just a bug."

"I think I saw a shadow outside."

"Its nothing go to sleep."

"What if it's a hobo?"

"MASSIE! Go to sleep there are not any hobos, bears, or anything else they wouldn't send us out here if it was dangerous."

"sorry." I mumbled I was terrified of being outside in the woods when it was dark. That's when I heard leaves rustling outside. _It's a bear im going to die. _I heard it coming closer. I couldn't help it I started to cry but I quickly stop, but he heard me.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No."

"You were weren't you. Why?"

"Did you not the leaves rustling its coming closer."

"Ugh I'll go check." He said getting and unzipping the tent.

"NO." I said grabbing his ankle. "What if it's a bear?"

"Its not." He said shaking his ankle free and climbing outside. I sat up and waited. He climbed back in.

"It was a freakin bunny."

"oh…" I said as he climbed into his sleeping bag.

"Now sleep."

I heard a owl hoot and a wolf howl. I let out a little whimper.

"Oh my god Massie." He said turning towards me." You are perfectly safe just sleep." He closed his eyes.

"I am." I said scooting my sleeping a little closer.

"Did you just scoot closer?" He said opening one eye before opening the other.

"No." I snorted.

"You did." He said propping his head up with his hand.

"No."

"You did. You must be terrified if you scooted closer to Derrick Harrington."

_I AM terrified I was nawt meant to sleep outdoors and did you hear the WOLF!? And I wouldn't mind scooting towards you without your shir- STOP. Rewind what am I thinking??_

"Did you not hear the howl?"

"Like said they wouldn't send us-"

"Yeah if it wasn't safe but what if a wolf jumped the fence andsawthetentand-"

"Massie calm down and sleep you not sleeping is causing me not to sleep."

"Right im fine what was I thinking I mean they wouldn't put us in the midd-" I was cut off by the loudest thunder I have ever heard. "Greaaat." I was terrified of thunder.

"Well at least we are in a tent, and you were right we are safe." Then the rain started slowly beating down and there was another loud thunder. I grabbed my sleeping bag.

"Don't tell me your afraid of t-storms."

"No." But I cringed at the thunder that followed.

He sighed "Come here." He said stretching out his arm.

I scooted into his arms it was warm and I felt safe and I slowly fell back asleep still cringing at the thunder.

* * *

I woke up and quickly scooted away...eww right?

"Wake uuuup." I said shaking him.

"Now what?"

"uh its morning."

"Five more minutes." He said turning over.

"Fine ill just fill that bucket up with water and pour it on you."

"You wouldn't." He mumbled

"Try me."

He sighed and got and rolled his sleeping bag up and went outside. I did the same.

"Ya ready to go."

"Oh yeah."

"Right your scared."

"You tell anyone your DEAD."

"Don't worry I want to just get back and eat."

They were the fifth group back.

"Massie!" Alex said hugging her. "Oh my gosh I was so scared last night and this morning I saw a sake."

"Yeah I was scared to. Did you hear the wolf?"

"Ohmygosh no."

"I know that's what got me scared."

They talked a little more and Maddi joined them. They were just waiting for Heather and Chad. Then they saw them coming.

Heather sprinted onto the field and collapsed onto the grass "IM ALIVE!"

Everyone laughed and went to breakfast.

Should i continue?????? i really want to finish a story but if no one likes it why continue. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dont own the clique...yet *Insert evil laugh of chocie*

After they shared their stories the camp director got up on stage and began her rant

"Howdy campers well you all survived! Isn't it amazing nobody saw each other we have alotttt of land! Since all were great today is break you can watch a movie go swimming or do whatever. Have a grrreattt day!"

"Wow what are we Tony the tiger?" Heather said rolling eyes. "What should we do?"

"Yall want to watch a movie?' Maddi asked

We all agreed and went back to the cabin after we finished eating.

"so what do you want watch?" Heather asked as they went into the 'living room'."

"Umm while you decide im going to… be back." Alex said

"Where are you going?" Heather asked

"ToaskifRyanwantstowatchthemovie."

"Aww you like ryan." Heather teased.

Alex turned red and went outside.

………….

"We are here!" Ryan said bursting through the door with a giggling Alex and the rest of his cabin following behind.

"I couldn't stop them they all came." Alex said.

"S'kay." We all said.

"What are we watching?" Duke asked plopping on the floor.

"We don't know." I answered

"No worries I found one." Maddi said holding up One missed call and putting it in.

We all sat on the floor or couch. Almost halfway threw I realized I was the only one watching. Alex was tiring to throw popcorn in Ryan's mouth and everyone else was talking.

"Am I the only one watching this?"

Everyone looked around "Yeah." They said in unison.

"Then lets go swimming." I suggested. Maddi turned off the TV and everyone went to get changed.

"So where's the pool?" I asked.

Alex laughed "We have to swim in the lake."

"Greattt."

"There it is." She said pointing.

"Its not that bad." Heather said.

When we made it we laid our towels out all eight in a row.

"No ones here?"

"Guess not." Alex shrugged and took off her cover up. Then Ryan ran out to her and grabbed her and ran down the dock and jumped in with her.

"AHH!" she screamed when she came up. "Your so dead." She joked.

I sighed and removed my cover up I wish I had a boyfriend. Maddi ran to the edge and jumped in.

"Want to go in?" Heather asked

"Sure." We ran hand in hand and jumped like they do in movies. When I came up I swam over to a tube and relaxed on top and closed my eyes and soaked up the sun… for all about two seconds. Suddenly I was thrown into the lake. I came up screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed looking around everyone was laughing. Derrick was the closest. It was him.

"HARRINGTON you are soooo dead!" I screamed swimming after him. He swam away and pulled himself to shore and I chased him until I jumped onto his back trying to pull him down. But instead he grabbed my arms and ran towards the lake.

"Nooo. Harrin-"Too late he dumped me into the lake I came up and saw him junping in.

"AHH!" I screamed and scooted away. He came up laughing so I climbed on his shoulders and tried to push him down.

"Chicken fight!" Ryan said pulling Alex on his shoulders.

"I don't know Ryan." Alex said trying to keep her balance.

"Come on it'll be fun." Ryan said walking over to us.

"Come awn Alex." I said it sounded fun.

"okay… lets go." she said grinning. So we reached out and I easily knocked her off it wasn't even a challenge.

"Ugh… its not fair I suck." Alex fake pouted.

"Aw you don't suck." Ryan said.

"OK let me off." I said to derrick

"Sure." He said letting my legs go and pushed me back.

"Wait not lik-"Once again I plunged into the water.

"That was nawt cool." I said coming back up. "What time is it?"

"Umm… Six." Duke said.

"We need to get ready." I said climbing out of the lake with everyone following.

**-Sooo** like if I didn't fix what u said in your reviews it was bc I wrote this BEFORE I read the reviews.

I would like to thank u 4 the reviews so thank ya! Keep reviewing… BYES!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter whatever

Still don't own it.

OK so it's the next day…

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I woke up and stumbled to turn off our alarm. As usually Maddi had already left for her morning jog and Alex was rolling out of bed.

"Wake up Heather." I said throwing my pillow at her. She just grunted and turned over.

"Come awn get up!"

"Your going to hog the bathroom so just give me five minutes."

Fine. I waited for Alex to finish then I took my shower and applied my make-up.

"Go ahead." I said walking out of the bathroom. We waited for her to finished and walked to the cafeteria together.

"Took you guys long enough." Maddi said once we got your food and sat down.

"Well Heather wouldn't get out of bed." I said

"Please it was more like I didn't get out of bed _until_ you finished."

"Okay that's true." I said shrugging.

"HEY campers!" The counselor screech at us. "Today you will find your activities taped under one of your beds. Now finish up and get your activities going!"

"I just don't get it." Maddi said shaking her head. "Cant she just put it on our table instead of taping somewhere?"

"Shes a freak always was always will be." Alex replied with a shrug.

Once we finshed we headed back to your cabin and we all checked under our beds.

"it under my bed." Heather said pulling it out.

"Whats under heerrr bed?" Maddi said in her best man voice. We all laughed.

"Okay we play capture the flag. We meet at the pool."

"Why the pool?"

"Because the place where they play it is near the pool but must people never see it." Alex explained.

…

After Capture the flag…

"Well I am going on a jog." Maddi said tying her shoes and running outside.

"And im going to hang with Ryan." Alex said with a wave and she was out the door.

"Well I guess its just you and me." I said to Heather.

"Actually I sighned up for this pottery class… and…"

"It okay I'll find something to do."

"Kay." She said walking out.

_Umm now what? Sit here like an LBR and do nothing for hours? NO. _I sighed I got up and decided to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was going I was just walking.

"Hey Block."

I turned around and saw Derrick "Uh hey what are you doing here?"

"Nothing all my roommates are busy so I was getting the lay of the land. What are you doing?"

"You know just walking."

"why."

"Nothing better to do." I shrugged

"cool."

"not really. Well im going to head back to my cabin."

"Okay."

When I was almost half way there I felt someone fallowing me. I turned around and saw Derrick.

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to hang with you."

"Did I invite you?"

"Nah I invited myself."

"Beat it." I said turning on my heel and walked off but I felt him following.

"Go away." Lately I hadn't been myself I was being soft and nice so I had to remind him I still didn't like him.

" Block."He said grabbing my arm. "You seriously cant still be mad at me cant we be friends again."

"You should have thought of that before you pissed me off."

"Your still mad I went out with Dylan?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Oh god Mass just give it up you cant be mad at me forever."

"Watch me." I said turning on my heel and stalked off. When I reached the cabin I flung the door open and slammed it behind me. _Is this something to be mad abo- OF COURSE. _

"Mass." Derrick said walking through the door.

"."

"Aww now is that really the way you treat someone who saved you from the big scary thunder,bears, and hobos?"

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Would you just calm down really."

"No, no I will not calm down until you leave."

"Grow up Block. Is this what you're going to do all your life? Hold grudges and act like a middle schooler? One day your going to find that being a bitch isn't going to get you anywhere and you might just lose your friends so I suggest you watch yourself Block." He screamed at me.

_Did he call me a bitch? Oh no he didn't… but oh yes he did. I am not a bitch. Right? Of course nawt ever since ive been here I hav-. Ever SINCE ive been here. Did I just call myself a bitch?_

I opened my mouth then shut it. What was I going to say?

"Massie Block at a loss for words a day I thought id never see."

_But what was I going to say? _

_Get mad at him for calling me a bitch? To classic._

_Cuss him out? To dumb._

_Tell him whats wrong with him and tell him im perfect? Proves his bitch point._

_Say sorry? For what?_

"Well…"

"Well what?" I snapped.

"Are you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Sorry I know it may be hard to understand but it m-"

"I know how to say sorry." I cut him off

"Go ahead."

"Why?"

"You got all pissed at me for no reason and Ive been trying to patch up our friendship and every time we get close to being friends you tear it down and I have to start over ."

"What about you? Are you going to say sorry for having my friend go behind my back to date you? Calling me immature and a bitch?"

"I will if you will." He said.

_I was tired of fighting and he looked so hot with his hair tousled so perfectly and those big brown eyes how could I not?_

"Fine. Im sorry derrick."

"Thank you. Im sorry Massie."

"You happy?"

"Way to ruin it block."

"Whatever. Well im going to go to dinner."

"Be careful there might be hobos!"

"Shut up, anyway you cant be tempted by their free spirited lifestyle."

Derrick tilted hid head back and stared to laugh.

"That wasn't even funny." He said after he finished.

"Well im going now."

"It not time for dinner." He sadi furrowing his brows and shaking his head.

"Oh." I said turning a slight shade of pink before turning back to normal.

"yeah. So anyway…"

There was a pause of awkward silence before Maddi came running through the door.

"Oh my god." She said bending over gasping for air before walking around to slow her heart rate.

"What?"

"I went… past camp grounds and I was… jogging up this hill or mountain whatever… and then I saw a bear… the thing was fucking huge. Anyway I saw it so I admittedly stoped and it hadn't noticed me so there I was slowly… backing up and then I did it just like in all the stupid movies. I step on a stupid twig and the bear saw me… I continued to slowly back up but then he started to charge so I stood.. up really tall and stayed still like I learned hoping he was bluffing… he wasnt. So like seconds before he was going to hit me I just barley moved out of the way but he cut me." She said pointing at her leg. "Anyway as he was turning around I like climb trees like really fast so… it was a grizzly so I quickly started to climb but I hadn't got very far and since it was a short distance he came up but when he was turning around I had rembered… I had pepper spray so when he was climbing I sprayed him and took off only stopping to tie this around my cut. Now im going to the nurse." She said taking off before I could say anything.

"Oh my gawd." I said slowly. I was so shaken up I don't know why. _What if that was me? What if she didn't know what to do? What if she hadn't moved out of the way?_ _What if she didn't have the spray?_ All these questions where going through my head. I was picturing the bear tearing her to shreds. I stared to cry.

"Aw Mass don't cry shes fine."

_What if she died? _I started to cry a little harder.

"Mass your more shaken up then her." He said sitting on my bed.

I couldn't help it now everything I ever held in was now coming out as tears. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

"Shh its okay shes fine she ran here so her leg is fine she wont die."

I tried I really did but they kept coming.

"shh…" He said pulling me onto his lap. He kept rubbing my back and say shh or shes all right till I stopped.

"Better?" He asked

"Yeah… sorry for like fr-" I said looking at him.

"Hey no worries."

"I must look like a total LBR."

"You look fine." He said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks but really I mu-"

"Shhh. You're fine." He said.

I couldn't stand it he was making my heart skip a thousand beats and I most look horrible.

"Im going to clean up." I said walking towards the bathroom.

Once I had taken a shower, dried my hair, straightened it, reapplied my make-up, and changed into an outfit that was at least a 9.4 I opened the door to see Derrick and Heather sitting on her bed talking and Alex balling with Ryan trying to comfort her.

"Hey block." Derrick said looking at me.

"Hey. How long has she been crying?" I asked

"Derrick was telling the story and he hadn't finished before Alex assumed she was dead so we've been trying to tell her for like the past 17 minutes that she is fine."

As if on cue Maddi walked into the cabin. Heather an I ran over to her rambling on.

"Guys im fine really but I don't think Alex is." She said walking over to her. "Hey alex."

"Go a-away… Massie."

"I'm not Massie im Maddi."

"That-ts sick … Mass."

"Oh god, Alex just look up."

Alex slowly lifted her head as soon as she saw Maddi her whole face lit up and hugged going on about how she thought she was a goner.

"Wow I wish she'd do that every time she saw me." Ryan said jokingly.

Alex being soo happy she turned around and kissed him right on the lips. This wouldn't have been a big deal but since she was so shy it was and plus ive never seen them kiss. Just like that she ran back to Maddi.

"Wait don't go." Ryan whined.

Maddi giggled. "Go ahead."

Alex turned bright red and ran to her bed and stuffed her face in her pillow. We all laughed and Ryan went over and sat next to her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Really im fine just a scratch but I am starving."

"Then lets go to dinner." Heather said hopping up.

* * *

KK that's the end of the chappy. I am now taking this time to talk about the reviews since u were so nice to write them :D

peace love TRAV- u were the first to comment :D and glad to know u liked it.

Chantal- thnx for all the reviews. :D

Mandee- I would like to tell u that lately I have had an obsession with hobos (I don't know y tho) glad u think its funny. :D

And THANK U everyone else I'm glad to know that people like it :D I will work on the criticism you all wrote for me and I will try to update every day. Plz more reviews. If you write stories then u should no y I like them : )

~BYES

oh and if you dont like Massingtons srry but this is a massington. i love massingtons:P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the clique

Day 4.

"UGH. That's gross." I said scrunching up my nose at my oatmeal.

"Its not that bad." Maddi said.

"You haven't tried it yet." When I said that she stuffed a bite in her mouth.

She opened her mouth and let the food fall back in the bowl. "Okay it's that bad."

"EW!" all screamed and laughed.

"So like d-" Heather started.

"CAMPERS! Did I scare you? Of course not no one ever screams… Anyway as you know it our 4th day here, sad I know. But you get to choose what you do just come ask me or another consular. PEACE out."

"Oh gawd she needs to go to therapy or something… What do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmm… swimming?" Heather asked.

"Nah we're already too late for that everyone wants to swim." Alex said pointing at all the people lined up.

"We could hike." Maddi said.

We all looked at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean I was outside the camp grounds." She said but alex was already shaking her head.

"Let's just see what they have." I suggested.

…

"sorry girlies you have to do flag football."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"You see you were a little late and now everythings taken."

"UGH…" I said storming to our cabin with everyone following behind.

"Mass it'll be fine just run around and pretend you're playing." Maddi suggested

…end of flag football… (a/n I hate hate hate flag football so I didn't write about it…)

"That was terrible." I whined into my pillow.

"Aw no you were fine." Alex said "way better than me."

"Rigght whatever you say. What do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Umm well I was.."

"You guys go." I said already knowing they were all busy.

"Have fun!" I called to theem as they walked out. I sighed and climbed onto my bed and grabbed my ipod and turned on Down by Jay Sean.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come." I said loud enough so they could hear.

"Oh im a dog now?" Derrick said walking in.

I laughed "Yep a…"

"Don't even say it." He said sitting on Maddi's bed.

"A golden retriever." I finished and placed my ipod on the table. (a/n or was it yellow lab??)

"Ugh why do people always say that."

"You look like one." My voice oozing duh.

"Gee thanks."

"No in a good way."

"Surre."

"I mean you don't look like a dog you just remind me of one."

"lets just drop it."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Got sick of my roommates." He shrugged.

"What did they do?"

"nothing."

"Ah… your going to miss them." I said thinking of my own roommates.

"Maybe."

"Yeah so wel- oh I just got this new song." I said grabbing my ipod and plopped next to him. "its called fireflies."

…

"Sooo?"

"Its okay."

"Its great."

"sure."

"Whatever." I said placing my ipod back on the nightstand.

"You ready to go back home?" he aasked

"Hmm… I guess I mean I will miss Alex,Heather, and Maddi. Oh and of course Chad, Duke, and Ryan."

"WHAT you wont miss me?" He said in mock hurt.

"Of course I cant wait to get away from you." I joked back.

"Well ya know I just ugh." He said in a girly voice.

I started to crack up. He stared to laugh with me which caused me to laugh harder. When I finished I almost cried.

"Nuh-ever do that again." I said

"Don't plan on it."

"Good." I giggled. "Anyway I wont miss you we go to the same school" _WOW that sounded dumb.. like he didn't know._

"WE DO!?"

"Shut up."

"Is that anyway to talk to the guy who saved you from those rabid hobos?"

"Shut up. You said you wouldn't tell a soul."

"No ones here." He said then raised his eyebrows "No ones here." He joked.

"Ha. Soo funny."

"I tried." He shrugged

ENDENDENDEND (SHORT CHAPTER)

Soo that's it for this chappy! I no rite after I say oh ill (try to) update everyday I don't lol sorry I was enjoying the last weekend b4 school. SIGH. Today was ok though.

REVIEW! Click the pretty button… NOW.

jeez shay calm down... lol jk its nice to kno u like it:D thnx and thnx every1 else. MORE PLZ :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own the clique lisi does. HA! shoo shoo lawyers im not crazy. Right?

**A lil note from mee! Soo I am going on to the last day :C (the 5****th**** day) soo sad but I need to start a new story bc I had a really good idea the other day but I forgot it : ( grrr.**

I woke up to Heather's voice.

"Maaaasssieee. Wake uppp."

"Im up." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Sure looks like it."

I grunted and pulled myself out of bed. Took my shower, dressed (9.7!), added make up, and my newest flavor of glossip girl.

"Ready." I said walking out.

"Lets go." Alex said linking arms with us. We walked like that all the way to the cafeteria.

…

"Much better then that crap they called oatmeal." I said eating my eggs.

"Touché." Maddi said

"CAMPERS! Today is our last day.." she started and glanced at Alex her face fell. "So to leave with a BANG! We will have a parrrrtay! Tonight at 6 till 10! SEE YOU THEN!" **(A/N mandee…thnx)**

"its our last day?" Alex asked

"Yeah." We all said.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"We are going to have a great last day and then we are going to have an awesome time at the party." I said. Heather and Maddi high fived and Alex cracked a smile.

"Lets go." I said scooting my chair back. Everyone else followed quickly behind. Soon we all plopped on

"So what are we doing?" Ryan said bursting through the door.

"Who invited you?" I asked.

"Me." He said plopping next to Alex.

"Hey Block." Derrick said falling back on her bed.

"umm okay well I guess the four of you are joining us." I said.

"Like you weren't going to invite us anyway." Chad said leaning against the wall.

"Whatever."

"Rigghttt. What are we doing?" Heather asked.

"The lake?" Maddi put in.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"Sure." I said. "Well what are you waiting for." I said waving my arms at them. They all stumbled through their suitcases as the guys left.

Once we were all changed we hurried down to the lake.

"Alright we're the only ones here." Maddi said as we laid out our towels.

"Come on." Alex said extending her hand to me. I grabbed it and heather's and Maddi grabbed Alex's other and we ran like that, hand in hand, down the dock and jumped into the water. We came up laughing.

"We need to do that again I want a picture." Alex said while waving at the guys. We all climbed out of the lake and Alex ran to get her camera. "Ryan will you take a picture?" She said handing him the camera.

"Of course." He said taking the camera.

We did it once more and I climbed out. "I'm going to go lay in the sun." I said standing up but I was pushed back into the cold water. When I came up I saw derrick laughing.

"Nawt again." I said pulling myself onto the dock.

"You should have seen your face."

I scowled at him. "Not cool." _Two can play that game. _"im going to lay down and expect to stay there."

"I had my fun." He said putting his hands up.

"Kay." I said walking by him but I turned around and pushed him in. When he came up I said "And now I've had my fun."

"Come on you could have waited till I took my shirt off." He said pulling himself out.

"I could have." I shrugged.

"Who wants a hug?" he said reaching for me.

"Oh no you stay away from me." I said running back to my towel.

"Aww come on Mass don't you want a hug?" he said walking up to my towel.

"No not really." I said grabbing Heather's towel and covering myself with it.

He shrugged and shook his head letting the cold water splash on me.

"Golden retriever…."

"Ugh." He said running and jumping back into the lake.

…..ah the joys of skipping ahead…..

"Okay is everyone ready?" I ask looking over my outfit in the mirror, a perfect 10.

"Yep." They said in unison.

I quickly added some gloss and walked out the door.

When we made it to the door I turned to them "you ready?"

"Yes Mass jeez." Maddi said.

"Okay fine." I said opening the door. For a camp party it wasn't all that bad. There were lights everywhere, great music, and people were actually dancing. I continued walking so I didn't look like a total LBR. I found a spot where we wouldn't be in anyone's way and stopped.

"So what should we do?" Heather asked.

"Oh I see the guys." Alex said waving them over.

"Hey Alex." Ryan said when they made it over. "They're playing seven minutes over there." He said with a smile.

Her face turned red.

"They let us play that here?" I asked trying to help her.

"Nah they don't know."

"Oh… well what if some pervert gets chosen instead of you?"

"Never mind. Wanna dance?"

"Sure." She said quietly and they slipped into the crowd.

"Aww… Do you guys want to go play?" Heather asked

"Umm Ill watch I hear its pretty funny to see their faces" Maddi said. I was just about to agree when Heather asked if she was a chicken and there was no way I was backing out like an LBR. It would be fun. Right? So we all walked to the back of the room where it was really hard to get to with the crowd.

"More people to play?" Some girl asked. "Good… uh you come here." She said lightly grabbing Maddi's wrist.

"oh I wasn't playing." Maddi said.

"You are now." She said tying a blindfold over her eyes and leading her into the closet. Duke, Chad, and Derrick sat in the circle while the girls and I sat off to the side. When Maddi came out she walked over and sat behind us.

"Hey." I said turning around. "How was it?"

"who was it?" she asked.

"The on-"

"Don't even think about it." The girl said grabbing my wrist. I almost said no but I stood up and let her blindfold me and lead me into the closet.

DERRICK'S POV (Finally..hehe)

WOW. Was Massie really doing this? Why wouldn't she? What am I thinking? i watched the bottle spin round and round. I looked up to see some hopeful faces I turned my head back to the bottle round and round. I looked at her friends sitting at the edge of their seats and turned back to the bottle. I watched it slow. It seemed to take an eternity. It slowed enough to let faces fall. Then it stopped. Right in front of me. _WHAT?! No this can't be happening._ I heard Duke and Chad say something to each other. Massie's friends gasped. _She's my FRIEND and I don't want to ruin it her friends would tell her. I cant do this. _

"Come on up." The chick said.

I looked at Duke and Chad they were nodding. I looked to Heather and Maddi. They nodded and drew an X over their hearts saying they wouldn't tell. I stood up and slammed my hands into my pockets in case they decided to shake. I walked forward slowly and opened the door.

Sooo review for the next chappy :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- don't own anything recognize…blah blah hehe I just found this button on word look what it does- Hi whats up

Derrick's POV

I closed the door gently behind me and sat in front of Massie.

"Soo.." She said and giggled.

_God I love her laugh. Wait, what no I thought I liked Ashley._ (A/N: umm idk who this Ashley person is just some random chick he has a crush on. Not important)  
_I cant like her... Why not? Shes hot, smart and funny… but she can be total bitch. I can kiss her she would never know and we can just go back to being friends. _Sounds like a plan.

"So umm…" she said "you ready?"

_Oh right. _

I leaned in and met Massie's lips. We just kissed for a few seconds before I gently pushed her lips apart and slid my tongue in. When I did that she stopped kissing me back _OH shit what did I do? _Right when I was about to pull back she started to kiss me again but more eager than before. I pushed up against the wall. We stayed like that for the rest of the time.

"Times up." The chick said knocking on the door. I quickly got up and returned to the circle.

Massie's POV

I walked out of the closet and rushed over to my friends and sat.

………………………………………………………………………..

We waited a few more rounds before we gave up and went off…

I was pushing my way through the crowd but soon I was elbowed in the stomch from someone dancing

"Uh.. OW." I said to them but they just went back to dancing. "Bitch." I mumbled and ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking up to see Derrick. "Hey."

"Hey what are you doing?'

"trying to get out of here it's a death trap."

He laughed and pulled me out of the mob.

"thanks."

"no problem."

After a few moments of silence I said " so umm… who was it?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"seven minutes."

"Oh… yeah… I cant tell."

"Please derrick."

"No…"

"Why would it matter I won't see him ever again."

"I was just talking to him and he was afraid you would be mad at him."

"What?! I haven't even met him I can't be mad at him."

"Just leave it." He said

"Why can't you tell me I just want to know."

He just shook his head.

"Gawd Derrick just tell me!" I said a little too loud but no one was paying attention.

"Hey don't get mad."

"Then just tell me!"

"I C-a-n-t."

"Yes you can."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Derrick just tell me he doesn't have to know!" I snapped

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because."

"I wont tell you unless you tell me why."

I sighed. We _are friends I can tell him. Oh gawd I cant tell him he would soo mock me. _

"Go ahead" he said

_I can tell him. I can tell him. I can tell him._

"Well… its just… the thing is…"

"WHAT?"

"wow umm… Its just im curious."

"Seriously? Your lying" he said

_Gawd this is soo embarrassing but there is no way to get it out of the others they just dismiss it and pretend they didn't hear._

"It was…"

"Was?"

"amazing." I said quickly half hoping he didn't hear.

He smiled.

"What? Who was it? Was it some perv?" I asked nervous.

"No he will be happy to know." He said turning around.

"Hey wait." I said running after him but I already lost him.

_Back at the cabin… _

My roommates were sleeping but I couldn't I don't know why. So I got up and changed into my clothes I was wearing earlier and threw my hair into a ponytail and walked down to the lake. I sat at the end of the dock and watched the moon dance across the water.

"Hey."

I jumped and turned around to see Derrick standing over me.

"Oh hey. You scared me."

"Sorry." He said sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged "You?"

"Same. So this is the last time im going to ask you.. who was it? If you don't want to tell me that's cool."

He sighed and sat there a moment. Then he leaned in and kissed me the SAME way the guy in the closet did and then he pulled away.

"Derrick?"

**Sooo thnx 4 the reviews:D and that's the end of this chappy. MORE reviews plzz.**

**Click the button plzz.**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- same old same old

"Derrick?"

He didn't turn his head he kept his gaze on the water.

"Derrick was that you… in the closet?"

He nodded still looking at the water.

_WHAT?! That jerk! Okay maybe that was harsh. Oh who am I kidding I like him hes funny, hot, athletic, hot, popular, hot, and sweet most of the time. And is an awesome kisser._

"Derrick? Why… why did you kiss me."

"look Mass I realized when I came here I was crazy about you." He said not looking up

"Yeah right." _You went out with my best friend. No that was forever ago hes changed. Right?_

"Massie." He said finally looking at me. "Look I know I went out with Dylan. Biggest mistake. We broke up because she was more of a guy then a girl she would burp in my face and chug everything. Mass that was in middle school."

I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"let me prove it." He said digging in his pocket. "Here." He said handing me something.

I took it into my hand and realized it was the M brooch.

"Whats this?" _WOW that was dumb._

"The M pin you gave to me."

"You still have it?"

"Yep keep it in my pocket."

_He kept it? Aww. Massie don't be a bitch you like him forget about being an alpha for five seconds._

I handed him the 'M'.

"I guess ill be going." He said getting up.

"No." I said grabbing his hand and stood up. "stay."

"Bloc-" I cut him off by kissing him.

When I pulled away I said "I love you to."

He smiled.

"But im really tried so im going to bed."

"Okay bye block." He said giving me one more kiss before we ran back to our cabins.

NEXT DAY

"we all have to come back next year." Alex said while we all loaded the buses.

"Promise." We all said

"Great. Now does everyone have my numbe-

"Yes Alex we went through this already." I said sitting next to derrick.

"Just making sure."

The summer turned out great. I met new friends and as it turns out Alex and Ryan actually lived in the same school district except Alex went to private school. Maddi learned how to survive a bear attack. Heather ended up breaking all the pots she made. And I got a boyfriend. I turned to my side and smiled at him. When he noticed me turned and kissed me.

**End : ( its done but that still doesn't mean I don't want reviews :D **

**~Hayden Rose _______ (soo not telling u my last name.)**


End file.
